Chapter 301
The Dragon King is the 301st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. In the Dragon's graveyard, Wendy searches for a Dragon soul using Milky Way, managing to summon the spirit of Zirconis. The Dragon begins to tell the group about the past; how 400 years ago Dragons roamed the earth and how civil war broke out when one suggested peace with the humans, leading to the creation of Dragon Slayers and the Dragon King, Acnologia. Afterwards, Zirconis passes on. Suddenly, Arcadios and Yukino appear to tell them about the connection between Acnologia and Zeref, leaving the Mages in shock. Summary In the Dragon graveyard underneath the Domus Flau, Wendy draws a Magic circle on the ground, preparing to use the spell Porlyusica told her about: Milky Way. Calling to the souls of the deceased Dragons, she invokes the spell and the area lights up as a result, while the Dragon bones on the ground begin shaking. Wendy notes that the auras in the area are very old and very small, but with concentration she manages to locate and latch onto one. A large Dragon materializes in the area, frightening everyone as it roars and bares its teeth. However, instead of attacking any of them, the beast merely laughs at their reactions, shocking them even further with his sudden change in attitude. The creature then introduces itself as Zirconis, the Jade Dragon, and figures out that the technique used to summon him belonged to Grandeeney. Quickly approaching Wendy and asking if she summoned him, Zirconis angers Natsu by saying he'll eat Wendy, subsequently laughing at Natsu for believing him, as due to the fact that he is a spirit, he can not physically harm them at all. As the others comment on Zirconis' strange personality, Zirconis is asked by the Exceed to tell everyone the history of the Dragons, which he initially refuses to do until realizing he's talking to cats. Zirconis explains that 400 years ago the world was ruled by Dragons, who viewed humans only as their source of food. However, one Dragon opposed this and believed in coexisting with the humans, so a war broke out between those who sided with the Dragon and those who opposed him. Explaining that the war caused great devastation, Zirconis states that the Dragons wishing to coexist with humans taught humans how to slay Dragons with Magic, leading to the creation of Dragon Slayer Magic. With this power, the Dragons wishing to coexist were thought to win until the humans turned on them. Mentioning one human who killed so many Dragons that he bathed in their blood and became a Dragon himself, Zirconis reveals him to have become the Dragon King and killed all the Dragons in the graveyard. He explains that he was known as Acnologia, shocking everyone. Before Zirconis can reveal any more however, he disappears. Wendy explains that his aura suddenly vanished entirely as she rests. Natsu begins to wonder if his use of Dragon Slayer Magic will result in him turning into a Dragon, and the three Dragon Slayers begin to get nervous. As they converse, Arcadios appears along with Yukino and explains that such a thing is impossible. He reveals that he heard everything and that Acnologia is a creature similar to Zeref's Demons, and that he thinks it was Zeref who turned Acnologia into a beast. Explaining that defeating Zeref would be the first step in beating Acnologia, Arcadios fully shows himself, surprising Carla as she recognizes him as the white knight of her visions. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Dragon King Festival (flashback) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Spells used * Abilities used *Flight Navigation